


Higher Places

by sushibomb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, For a holiday exchange!, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Overstimulation, Piercings, Polyamorous relationship, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Threesome, Tongue Piercings, Very very very light d/s, everyone tops and everyone bottoms, fantasies and flashbacks, rimming/ass-eating, threesome sex, versatile pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibomb/pseuds/sushibomb
Summary: “Something on your mind?” Tetsurou whispers, catching Hajime’s attention. Hajime wraps his arm tighter around his shoulders. “Just thinking how stupidly hot and cute you two look together right now.” It’s a half-truth. After all, not a day goes by where Hajime doesn’t think about how gorgeous the pair of them are.  OrHajime, Tooru, and Tetsurou are dating and Hajime is ready to take it to the next level.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamin/gifts).



> A/N: This is just balls to the wall smut with some cute, domestic humor mixed in. For @kittlekrattle on twitter! Merry Christmas Kami!! <3<3 I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, I saw a headcanon awhile ago on tumblr in which someone suggested that Oikawa calls Kuroo 'Tettsun' and Im basically in love with it so I've adopted it into all of my future fics.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

“Okay, so who’s the alien?”

“Tettsun, hush. I’m not gonna spoil the movie.”

Completely ignoring the sidelong glare Tooru is giving him, Tetsurou points at the screen. “Is it her? Or the weird bald guy? I bet it’s him isn't-mmff!”

Hajime snickers into his hand when Tooru growls and shoves a fistful of candy into Tetsurou’s mouth with a loud “shut the hell up and watch the movie!”

It’s a bit crude, but effective. Tetsurou’s cheeks puff out as he chews the mass of gummies now in his mouth, eyes watering from the sugar overload. But at least he’s quiet now, for which Tooru is clearly glad. He nestles himself even more into Tetsurou’s lap and kisses him on the cheek with a huge, ribbing smile. Having finally choked the giant wad of candy down, Tetsurou grumbles and reaches for the water bottle the two of them had been sharing, chugging down the rest of it in hopes that he’ll eventually regain the sensation in his now thoroughly fried taste buds.

But a few minutes later, the two of them are once again taking turns digging around in the bag like nothing happened, and Hajime sighs. _These two._  

“Iwa-chan, can you turn the volume up?” Tooru asks after a beat. Hajime nods and raises it a few bars. They sit in silence for a while, watching the movie, when Hajime feels a hand cover his and squeeze. He looks down to see Tetsurou’s hand rubbing the top of his own affectionately.

“Come closer, we’re lonely over here.” Kuroo whispers, and the rubbing on his hand turns into gentle tugging. His smile dims a bit when Hajime hesitates, but it quickly rekindles when Hajime squeezes his hand back and slides down the cushions to press into Tetsurou’s side.

“Sorry,” Hajime says in his ear as he throws an arm over Tetsurou’s shoulders, “I didn’t mean anything by that.”

“It’s okay,” Tetsurou responds, “This is still pretty new for all of us, I think.”

That simple admission does admittedly make Hajime feel a little bit better. Because, although he refuses to admit it out loud, honestly, he is still trying to process being part of _this_.

Part of a _threesome_.

Polyamory, that’s what Bokuto--Tetsurou’s insanely loud best friend, had called it. And to be honest, Hajime had always been intrigued by the idea, long before even finding out it was actually a thing.

It’s been a complicated past seven months since Hajime decided his life was here in Tokyo with his best friend instead of back in Miyagi. Seven months since he moved into the apartment across the hall from Tooru and his boyfriend, Tetsurou. Seven months to re-establish a lifetime bond that they shared on new grounds, while at the same time forging a new bond with this tall, lanky, constant shit-eating grin wearing cat lover of a weirdo that Tooru is absolutely head over heels for.

Seven months until he was just as head over heels for Tetsurou as Tooru was.

He loves them. Both of them. Tooru and Tetsu, the dynamic duo, the Penguin and the Riddler, Han Solo and Chewie (Only because Tetsurou communicates in garbled noises and gibberish that for some reason they seem to understand half the time), Bonnie and Clyde (and there’s also ‘dumb and dumber’, but they don’t know about that particularly unendearing nickname)...

...his _boyfriends_.

But for all of his intrigue, this whole arrangement is still translating from something purely abstract to reality for Hajime. They’ve only been dating for about two months as a polyamorous trio, and have only been living together for one. And it just doesn’t quite feel _real_ yet, like there’s going to be some snag that reveals itself soon. But it hasn’t happened yet, and Hajime is thankful for that.

They bought a new place together in a nicer part of town, the three of them, now that they’re all better established career-wise. “New start, new home.” Tetsurou had said at the threshold of their new apartment, and that made Hajime feel warm inside. It’s a month later and there’s still boxes stacked nearly to the ceiling, but they’ve been having a swell time unpacking everything together. Making a new home, together.

He’s still trying to process that this is his life now. Many a time Hajime has wondered when he’s going to wake up from this dream; when he’s going to wake up back in his old one-bedroom apartment back in Miyagi, smiling sullenly down at his cell phone while liking yet another overly affectionate picture of his best friend and his hot new Tokyo boyfriend on Facebook, wishing that it was him instead.

Yeah, he had been jealous. He had been resentful. He had been lonely.

Tooru was his best friend and the love of his life; always had been. But life takes us all down different paths, and before he worked up the nerve to _finally_ confess, Tooru was hugging him and crying, bags stacked by his feet, making Hajime promise he’d come visit him in Tokyo soon. And it wasn’t long before Tooru was wrapped up in the arms of some city boy.

Deep down, it felt like Tetsurou had taken Tooru away from him, intruded on something that he had no right to intrude on.

And, even after he eventually gave in to Tooru’s begging and moved out to Tokyo and finally met Tetsurou face to face, it took a long time for that resentment to pass. To evolve into reluctant friendship, and eventually into love.

“I can’t feel my tongue, you wad.” Tetsurou mutters, around another mouthful of candy.

“Then just stop eating the gummies…?” Tooru replies, not even looking away from the screen.

“No. I’m not a quitter.” Tetsurou quips petulantly, shoving yet another fistful into his mouth, sheerly out of spite.

Hajime still feels like a huge piece of shit for ever thinking badly of the goof sitting next to him. Tetsurou is a good, kind person, and after all is said and done, he’s glad that he and Tooru managed to find each other in a city of thirteen million people. He’s also grateful for the chance to get to know him, to love him and be loved by him. And, truthfully, he’s kind of happy that he was too chicken to admit how he felt to Tooru back home. If he had, it would’ve just been him and Tooru, and not him, Tooru, and Tetsu. Tooru returns his feelings wholeheartedly, and had for much longer than Hajime had anticipated. They would’ve had a happy life together.

But having what he has now...he can’t imagine his life without either of them in it. Fate is a funny thing, sometimes.

Is it being greedy? He used to wonder that a lot.

“Not greedy,” Issei had said to him when he posed that question in a text one night, “Just fucking lucky.”

He’d never really thought of himself as a lucky guy before now, but that’s exactly how he feels right at this moment, as he watches the two of them cuddle next to him. Of course, he was invited to join in the tangle of lanky limbs and nerdy sweaters from the very beginning, but the three of them--Tooru, Tetsurou, and Darth Vader, who is crumpled against Tooru’s chest in the form of a sweater print as he curls up more on Tetsurou’s lap-- just looked so cute together, intently watching this movie that Hajime can’t be assed to remember the name of, he didn’t want to ruin the picturesque scene.

“Something on your mind?” Tetsurou whispers, catching Hajime’s attention.

Hajime wraps his arm tighter around his shoulders. “Just thinking how stupidly hot and cute you two look together right now.” It’s a half-truth. After all, not a day goes by where Hajime doesn’t think about how gorgeous the pair of them are.  

Tetsurou scans his face, lip twitching upward into a coquettish little grin. His fingers curl in Hajime’s hair as he leans in, and soft, smiling lips cover his. Hajime’s eyes flutter shut, moaning blissfully as Tetsurou licks at his bottom lip.

And _oh_ , these _kisses._..Hajime just can’t get enough of them.

He leans into the kiss, opening his mouth for Tetsurou to dip his tongue in. He tastes like the little gummy candies he’s been binge-eating since the movie began, fruity and artificial, but Hajime thinks it’s so cute. The grip in his hair tightens and that skilled and (blessedly) pierced tongue presses deeper into his mouth, sliding across his own tongue, over his teeth and out before licking back in. Tetsurou pulls away after a few seconds, but not before he licks over Hajime’s lips with a teasing laugh. The new cherry-flavored moisture on Hajime’s lips makes him lick his own lips in reflex.

“Are you only eating the cherry ones?”

The light from the TV screen illuminates Tetsurou’s cheeky grin. “Yeah.”

“Hmm, why’d you guys stop?” A new voice interrupts the silence left in the wake of their kiss. Tooru isn’t even watching the TV anymore, focused as he is on the two of them. Hajime knows how much Tooru enjoys watching them. It was because of him that in those last few months before they all became an item, Hajime and Tetsurou’s own relationship often skirted the line between friends and lovers; it was all because a drunk Tooru wanted to see them fuck that Hajime first had a shirtless Tetsurou lying between his legs, his cock jammed all the way in the back of his throat, and Tooru lying draped over Hajime with his hand down the front of his jeans, loving every second of it.

It was the same night that their relationship finally crossed the line from just friends into lovers. Hajime thinks a lot about that night, and the many subsequent nights, when Tetsurou would end up in his bed, legs wrapped around his waist or over his shoulders as Hajime fucked him hard; until the sweat would bead on his forehead and drip down onto Tetsurou’s chest. Until their sheets were damp and stained, and they laid there, smiling blissfully, perfectly content with that line being crossed. Tooru would wake up from his drunken sleep the next morning, only to find them in bed together, and whine about being left out of the fun.

And right now, Tooru has that exact same pout on his face that he always gets when he feels left out. “Where’s my kiss, Iwa-chan?”  He asks, not bothering to hide the petulance in his tone.

With an affectionate eye-roll, Hajime leans up and kisses Tooru too, silencing him. Tooru lets out a little noise of delight as he eagerly throws his arms around Hajime, and they fall backwards onto the couch, nearly tumbling Tetsurou over with them.

“You taste like cherries,” He says when they pull apart. Hajime grins up at him, giving his ass a good squeeze. “Thank Tetsu for that.”

“I should, shouldn’t I?” Tooru says impishly. His warmth fades from Hajime’s chest and arms as he pulls away, to reclaim his spot in Tetsurou’s lap. It’s far more intimate this time around, as Tooru straddles him slowly. Tetsurou’s little moan of appreciation mirrors Hajime’s. It doesn’t take long for their kiss to grow heated and needy; that’s the kind of lovers they are, after all.

Darth Vader soon goes flying over the back of the couch, now nothing but a hindrance. A strand of saliva hangs between their lips when they part, until Tetsurou snorts with a low ‘ew, Tooru’ and wipes it away.

“Sorry I’m so moist, darling.” Tooru replies, laughing back into the kiss, ignoring Tetsurou’s ‘ugh’ of disgust. His repulsion at the word _moist_ is one of the best running jokes they have as a trio, one that Tooru always takes advantage of. The laughter fades though, the second Tetsurou’s hand disappears up Tooru’s t-shirt. It creeps all the way up to tease one of Tooru’s nipples, until it pebbles in between Tetsurou’s fingers and the kiss grows obscene with too much tongue and Tooru’s grinding in Tetsurou’s lap.

Hajime’s lip snags in his teeth as he watches them make out. The movie plays on in the background, now all but forgotten, but, _shit_ , he suddenly doesn’t really feel like sitting back up. Not when he has a perfect view of the real show from right here. He lies back with his head on the cushioned arm of the couch, one arm pillowed behind his head, the other draped over his stomach, hand already cupping the growing bulge in his sweatpants.

Watching each other is a collective kink they share, he found out early on. They’ve never had sex together, as in the three of them, but they’ve all seen each other fuck and get fucked.

And _God,_  Tetsurou and Tooru are _beautiful_ together.

This is something Hajime can admit unabashed. The first time he walked in on them had of course been an accident; but it was burned into his memory nonetheless. It was _hot._

He remembers the flush of both Tooru’s cheeks and the head of his cock as he gripped the sheets of their bed hard, panting wantonly as Tetsurou drove into him from behind. He remembers the way Tetsurou licked his lips as he grabbed Tooru by his bangs and yanked his head back, and the way Tooru yelled his name for it. And he especially remembers the twin looks of unbridled lust that they both gave him afterward as they lay in a crumpled heap, asking if Hajime enjoyed the show.

He had.

“Do you wanna watch again next time?” Tooru had asked him, with Tetsurou nodding in agreement, and Hajime couldn’t find it in himself to say no.

The second time and all the times after that were not accidents. They were _performances._  On both parts, because as much as the two of them enjoyed Hajime watching while they fucked, watching Hajime touch himself slowly, with just the head of his cock poking out from under his pants, drove them absolutely _wild_.

And they especially liked it when Hajime would let his inhibitions down for a bit and let himself go there. When he would be bold enough to make requests.

When he would tell Tooru to get on top so Hajime could watch him fuck himself senseless on Tetsurou’s cock. Tooru would happily oblige him; he would straddle Tetsurou in the most obscene way possible, so Hajime could see him dripping and stretched out from Tetsurou being inside him. Watching them come together would push him so close to the edge, but he never let himself go over it.

He saved that for when Tetsurou would walk over to him afterward, eyes blown and his cock still a little hard, the promise of one of those heavenly blowjobs resting on reddened, swollen, grinning lips. With Tooru’s arms draped over his chest, teasing his nipples and whispering things in his ear that he never imagined he would hear his best friend say to anyone, least of all him, he would tell Tetsurou exactly how he wanted to see him get Hajime off. Tetsurou would get on his knees in front of him, hands resting on his thighs while he played with the head of Hajime’s cock, flicking his tongue over the tip, lapping up the precome beading there as he teased the purpled flesh with the ball of his tongue ring.

The thought of it, the thought of _them_ , makes Hajime’s heart start to pound. His cock pulses in his hand, already aching with need.  

“I want you two so bad right now,” Hajime utters aloud, breathing hard. His dick is rock hard in his hand, his mind filled with thoughts of his two boyfriends with him and with each other. He wants them to make love together, and the truth is, he’s wanted it for a long time. Long before they were even dating, long before the idea of romantic love between the three of them was even a conscious thought in any of their minds.

He thinks back to all of those little ‘interactive’ sex sessions, and it dawns on him that it never went further than him jerking off to them, or him with either of them and the other watching. But he wants it to go further. He wants them together; together as in the _three_ of them at the same time, and not just two with the other watching and masturbating to them. He wants it to be more than an intrusion, than a peak into the love of a relationship that wasn’t his. They are both his now, and he wants it to be real.

“I want to fuck both of you,” He says, “Tonight. Like, right now.”

The kiss breaks, leaving in its wake his two lovers, wide-eyed and breathless. The movie plays in the background, peppering the tense silence with way too dramatic screams and roars of space monsters. Hajime sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, already unfastening the string on his sweats. Tetsurou is focused on his fingers as they undo the strings, but Tooru is staring him right in the eye, a dust of pink on his cheeks.

“Iwa-chan...” He whispers on a breath.

“All three of us, together,” Tetsurou says, letting the thought hang there between the three of them.

“I’ve wanted to for such a long time,” Hajime admits aloud, “Even...even before we were actually dating.”

“Why didn’t you say so?” Tooru asks, and Hajime looks away, embarrassed. But really, why _didn’t_ he say so?

He returns Tooru’s curious stare after a few seconds. “I dunno, I felt weird? Like...we weren’t dating, so it felt like it wouldn’t be...I don’t know. And I’ve never done anything like that before, so-”

“Like a threesome?” Tetsurou asks, smiling growing wider, “Neither have we, you know. But if we’re being honest,” He pauses to look at Tooru, who nods, “All those times you watched us, we always hoped you’d join in one night.”

Tooru shifts from Tetsurou’s lap to crawl over Hajime. He lays down on him and pillows his head in folded arms on Hajime’s chest. “We could tell that you wanted to, but you never gave in and did it.”

Tooru pouts. “Now I feel kinda stupid, though. We could’ve had you with us forever ago if we had just asked.”

“Well, what matters is that we’re all dating now, so there’s nothing to feel awkward about anymore.” Tetsurou says. His hand finds its way to Hajime’s inner thigh and kneads the sensitive flesh reassuringly, until Hajime sighs his name blissfully.

“Oooh,” Tetsurou croons, wiggling his eyebrows, “Hajime wants to make loooooove to us, Tooru.”

Hajime flushes. “Yeah. I do.”

Tooru leans up and kisses Hajime on the jaw. “I wanna know,” He whispers, “Tell us.”

Hajime doesn’t have to guess what Tooru is asking about. _You’ve thought about it for a long time, huh? Why don’t you tell us what you thought?_

Hajime lets his eyes fall shut, face growing hot. “After the first time I saw you two together, it was all I could think about for a while. I used to,” He pauses for second, works up the nerve to say it, “I used to jerk off in the shower, imagining the two of you tangled together, moving together, and-”

Tooru hisses lustfully against the flesh of his jaw. Hajime’s cock twitches at the feeling of Tooru’s teeth and tongue, grazing the taut flesh and licking at the reddened spots. Tooru loves leaving marks. Tetsurou’s hand, meanwhile, has long moved from his thigh; he felt Tetsurou shift closer before, and now his hand is massaging his balls through his sweats.

“Did you get off to the thought of me and Tooru together?” Tetsurou asks now, all joking aside. He asks in that tone of voice that makes both Hajime and Tooru melt, and like every other time, Hajime completely folds.

“...Yeah...every single time.”

“What about when you watched us in bed together?” Tooru asks, now grinding his body against Hajime’s, sucking on his neck. “What’d you think about while you were touching yourself?”

Tooru’s unabashed humping strikes a proverbial match in Hajime.

“I thought about how good it would feel to shove my cock into Tetsu while he fucked you.” Hajime says bluntly, and it has the exact effect he expects it to. The hand on his balls tightens slightly as Tetsurou lets out a low, shuddery moan. “God,” He breathes.

“The thought of the three of us moving together, all slicked up and blown, it used to get me so close to coming, I’d have to stop for a bit sometimes.” Hajime says with a laugh. “Other times I’d fantasize about you two tag-teaming me. One inside me, and in my mouth. And-”

“Fuck,” Tooru moans against his neck, “I think we’ve all thought about that. A lot.”

Hajime’s eyes pop open. “Really?”

Tooru pulls away from his neck, leaving behind a string of bites and bruises down the column of his neck and along his jaw. He stands up off the couch, adjusts his sleeping pants so Hajime can see the near-full erection pressing against the thin material. With Tooru out of the way, Tetsurou, sporting an impressive bulge of his own, sits up on his knees and nestles himself between Hajime’s slightly spread legs.

“God, yes,” He says, smiling a bit. He falls forward and braces himself up over Hajime, crawling closer until their noses touch. He pecks Hajime on the lips. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to throw you down on our bed and completely ruin you. All those times you had me on my back,” Tetsurou’s voice drops as he nips at Hajime’s lips, “With my legs up, I always imagined us switching. I really love fucking like that.”

The heat from his body disappears as quickly as it comes as Tetsurou sits back up, still smiling down at him. “But I always assumed that you preferred being on top, so I let it be…uh,” Tetsurou looks sheepish, “God, we’re all pretty bad at communicating, aren’t we?”

Hajime laughs as he tugs Tetsurou back down and pulls him into a deep kiss. “Yeah, we are,” He admits when they pull apart. Tetsurou leans down to lave over the trail of love bites that Tooru left behind. He follows it up his jaw and up to his ear lobe, which ends up snagged in his teeth. Hajime groans underneath him, bucking his hips against Tetsurou’s. Fingers card through his hair suddenly, and he looks up to see Tooru staring down at him.

“I love you,” Tooru says softly, though his eyes are dark with lust. “God, you look so good right now.”

Hajime tugs Tooru down into a crushing kiss. He can feel Tetsurou pull away from his neck as their kiss deepens, settling back in amusement to watch the two of them make out. Tooru sucks on his bottom lip before licking down into Hajime’s mouth to taste more of him. Hajime’s eyes slide shut, moaning into the kiss. While the two of them are busy with each other, Tetsurou pushes Hajime’s thin tank up to expose his stomach. His fingers eagerly skim over firm abs and up to brush over his nipples, while at the same time he leans down to kiss along the trail of dark hair that leads down into Hajime’s underwear. He nips at the band of his briefs playfully before nuzzling Hajime’s erection with his nose, kissing at the heavy bulge.

“I’d love to fuck you right now,” He says, swallowing thickly. Those words are enough to catch Hajime’s immediate attention. His lips slant against Tooru’s once more before the two pull apart; him to look at Tetsurou, Tooru to continue attacking his neck with bites and kisses, this time on the other side.

“If you’d let me.” Tetsurou finishes huskily. His own hand is stuffed down the front of his sweatpants and wrapped around his cock, teasing himself to a full erection.

Hajime watches him masturbate for a moment, before Tooru leans in his ear with a grin. “I want to watch him fuck you, Iwa-chan.”

Tooru’s heady voice in his ear is all it takes to set things in motion. Hajime lifts his hips off the couch and pushes everything down in one go. His cock springs free, flushed and straining towards the ceiling, and Tooru leans back in his ear with a little “God, you’re perfect.”

That sentiment is mirrored in Tetsurou’s look of admiration and in the way his hand starts to pump just a little bit faster in his sweats.

“I want you to.” Hajime says. His lips curl. “But first, there’s something I’ve always kinda wanted both of you to do for me.”

“What’s that?” Tetsurou asks, though it’s obvious he already knows what it is in the way he settles back onto his hands and knees, back stretched out like a lazy tomcat.

“I think you know.”

He definitely knows. That secret little fantasy often hung unspoken in the air, every time one of them went down on him. In retrospect, it’s surprising that they never did, being as open as they are when it comes to sex and experimentation.

But by the gleam in Tetsurou’s eyes as he shoots a knowing look over to Tooru, Hajime knows he doesn’t have to say anything else. He hisses and licks his lips as Tetsurou leans in closer and flicks his tongue over the underside of his erection. He pulls it towards himself and takes the head in his mouth, hollows his cheeks out as he bobs his head a few times over the hot flesh in that slow, torturous way that makes Hajime tremble. Tooru shuffles over on his knees as Tetsurou blows him, admiring his boyfriend’s technique for a second before he flashes a look at Hajime.

Hajime is bright red, but he nods a silent affirmation. Tooru smiles back seductively, mouthing the words ‘I love you’ again. Hajime's face somehow grows even warmer, though it’s not with lust, but an overwhelming amount of love. Right now, he is the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet.

Tooru leans in and kisses at the base of Hajime’s cock. The kisses quickly evolve into tongue and fingers, deftly stroking his length, the parts that Tetsurou isn’t covering with his mouth. They fall into a nice rhythm; Tetsurou bobbing down as Tooru’s hand strokes down, while at the same time Tooru uses his free hand to massage his balls.

Hajime’s eyes roll back as he lets out a loud, hitched moan, calling both of their names.

Tetsurou pops off after a few minutes, pushing the leaking, moistened head towards Tooru so they can switch. Tooru takes it just as eagerly, teasing the tip with his tongue before sitting up over Hajime’s hips to take it in whole. Tetsurou watches him move for a second before his fingers slip into Tooru’s hair, gently pushing his head down to help him take more of Hajime in.

“Fuck,” Hajime groans at the sight.

“We look hot, huh?” Tetsurou teases, but Hajime is too far gone to be embarrassed about it. He nods without hesitation, mouthing ‘please’ for Tetsurou to keep going as well.

“We’ve got all night, babe. There’s no hurry.” Tetsurou coos up at him.

Tooru pulls off with a wet pop and low moan, jerking Hajime’s cock with his hand to keep him aroused. With his free hand, he grabs Tetsurou by the chin and pulls him close. Their kiss is a clash of lips and tongue and spit. It’s nothing short of pornographic, and it nearly pushes Hajime over the edge. He bucks his hips in Tooru’s grip, panting hard.

The desperation in his movements is enough to pull both of his boyfriends' attention away from each other and back to him. With half-lidded eyes and dirty smiles, their tongues meet once more, so Hajime can see it, before Tetsurou comes back to his neglected cockhead. He pokes his tongue out and licks up the side, over the top, around to the other side.

“Play with your tongue ring, Tettsun,” Tooru instructs, “I like it when you tease Iwa-chan with it. It’s hot.”

Tetsurou wastes no time in fulfilling the request. He swirls his tongue around the tip, humming softly as he takes it in his mouth. He does it slow, so Hajime can feel the warm metal of his piercing against his cockhead as he moves his tongue over it, and so Tooru can see it.

“Tetsu, holy shit,” Hajime groans, staring down at him. Tetsurou looks up at him under full, flirty lashes, makes a show of twirling the metal ball in his mouth and pushing the rod around with his teeth, all before taking his cock back in whole. Tooru holds it steady for him, pumping the base until Tetsurou eventually beckons him in.

Hajime’s fingers dig into the couch cushion, gripping it tight. His chest is heaving. He’d fantasized often about both Tetsurou and Tooru sucking him off at the same time, but nothing could possibly compare to the real thing. Their lips and tongues meet and dance playfully around the leaking tip of his cockhead, their soft moans and the wet noises of their mouths on his cock brings sounds out of him that Hajime had no idea he could ever make.

Tooru locks eyes with him first, and he makes sure to maintain that eye contact as he takes the thick erection into his mouth. He angles his head to take it in deeper, cheeks tight over his cock. Tetsurou, meanwhile, shifts down a bit to get a better hold on his balls. Hajime spreads his legs wider to give him space. Tetsurou kisses at the taut flesh of his inner thigh before resting Hajime’s leg on his shoulder. He leans down into the space and takes one of his balls into his mouth, sucking on it gently.

Hajime’s hand immediately flies into Tetsurou’s hair. His mouth hangs open, and he pants out a low ‘god, I love you,’ as he pushes himself down, desperate to get closer to both of them.

With a teasing laugh, Tetsurou pecks him on the stomach before backing away and standing up off the couch. He throws an ‘I’ll be right back,’ over his shoulder before disappearing down the hall. In his absence, Tooru crawls up on the couch and nestles himself in the spot Tetsurou had been occupying before.

By the time Tetsurou returns, Hajime is almost delirious. Tooru doesn’t let up even for a second. He hums and moans around Hajime’s cock, taking it all the way down into his throat. Hajime stares down at him, eyes hooded, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His hand is tangled in Tooru’s hair, keeping his head in place, wordlessly begging Tooru to take him even deeper.

Tetsurou walks around the couch, naked. Hajime stares at the thick, flushed cock, hanging warm and heavy between Tetsurou’s legs. From there, his eyes trail up the tall, muscled body until his eyes meet Tetsurou’s. He smiles back down fondly. “You look like you’re about three steps away from the gates, babe.”

Hajime throws an arm over his eyes briefly, laughing. “I am.”

Right then, Tooru’s mouth leaves his cock, and Hajime makes a noise that sounds embarrassingly like a whimper at the loss of warmth. It’s a little cool in their apartment, and he can feel it even more now. Tooru walks by them to plant himself up by the arm of the couch, right above Hajime. He looks down at him and blows a kiss.

“We don’t want you to get there just yet.” He says, “Though it’ll definitely be the first of many times tonight.”

Tetsurou reclaims his spot between Hajime’s legs, stroking the tip of his dick languidly. It’s then that Hajime notices the condom and bottle of lube in his other hand.

“Is that...flavored?” He asks, squinting to read the label. Tetsurou looks down at it curiously. His eyes skim over the label, lips moving as he reads silently before staring back up at Tooru.

“Really?” He asks, deadpanned.

Tooru just wiggles his eyebrows, grinning. “It’s your favorite, Tettsun. Cherry.”

Both Tetsurou and Hajime crack a smile, laughing. Well, it _is_ his favorite.

“Jesus Christ,” Tetsurou mutters around a chuckle, but uncaps the bottle to sniff it regardless.

“Mm, it smells really good,” He admits after a few deep whiffs. He pours some out on his fingers and rolls it around, warming it up. When he feels it’s acceptable, Tetsurou pulls Hajime down, closer to him, pushing his legs up, exposing his pert asscheeks.

Without warning, Tooru swoops in and lands a swift smack on the right cheek, and it sounds more like a gunshot than a spank. Even though volleyball has taken a backseat to adult life for the three of them, it’s good to know that the power Tooru used to pour into his killer serves hasn’t faded.

“I’m pretty sure the neighbors heard that.” Tetsurou says.

Hajime, however is reeling. His ass is stinging like all hell, but the warmth in his belly is pooling like lava.

“Fuck, Tooru, do it again,”He groans. Tooru’s face goes slack at the sound Hajime makes, while Tetsurou lets out a low ‘oh, fuck’.

Hajime grins up at them headily, not ashamed to let them see him coming undone. He knows it’s getting them hot to see him like this, after all. They’ve never done a great job of hiding it.

“Not yet, Tooru. Lemme get a finger or two in first,” Tetsurou purrs, trying to regain some semblance of control. But by the way he fumbles with the lube in his hand, squirting an unreasonable amount of it in his hand even though half of it immediately drips onto the couch beneath them, it is obvious that _that_ was lost ages ago.

Tooru is faring no better.

His pants are shoved down to his mid-thighs and his hand is already flying over his cock, impatient with need. He wants to hit him again, Hajime can see it in his eyes as Tooru stares at the bright red hand print on his ass. Tooru is adorable like this, and Hajime can’t resist pushing him a little further.

“I bet the neighbors are listening right now,” Hajime tells him, smirking, “I bet they’re pressed up against the wall, beating their cocks until they’re dripping cum on the floor.”

Talking dirty isn’t really his thing, but surprisingly enough, Tooru goes absolutely crazy over it. Tooru moans softly, hand moving faster over the tip. He’s already close, Hajime can tell.

Fingers brushing over his hole momentarily distract him from Tooru’s impending orgasm, however. Tetsurou licks his lips, focused on his task. His long, slicked fingers deftly circle the tight ring, pressing against it before pushing inside.

“Tetsurou, fuck,” Hajime moans out loud, pushing down against Tetsurou’s finger.

“Are you okay?” He asks, pausing to let Hajime get used to the feeling. After a few seconds, Hajime swallows, nodding.

“Ye-yeah, I’m good.”

Tetsurou smiles down at him. The finger inside him soon becomes two fingers, crooked and thrusting slowly against his prostate, occasionally scissoring open to stretch him out.

Tetsurou glances over at Tooru. “You’re dying to spank him again, aren’t you? Go ahead.”

Those words barely finish leaving Tetsurou’s lips when another smack like a lightning strike pounds against Hajime’s bare ass, and he screams out Tooru’s name. Hajime’s heart is racing; he swears he can see it beating a hundred miles an hour under his skin. His whole body is on fire; the burning of the lube and the intrusion of Tetsurou’s digits, coupled with the burning pain of Tooru’s smacks, quickly give way to electric warmth, radiating through his core and up out of his mouth in the form of a broken, pitchy moan and their names on his lips.

Tetsurou’s fingers move faster at the sound, and he can hear above him that Tetsurou is quickly unraveling. Tooru’s fingers are wrapped firmly around Tetsurou’s cock now instead of his own, pumping him slowly and whispering things in his ear that make Tetsurou’s cheeks flush and drive his fingers into Hajime deeper and faster.

By the time Tetsurou has four fingers inside of him and their couch is ruined beyond repair from the staining oily red lubricant, Tetsurou is begging Tooru to roll the condom onto his cock for him. With a tender kiss on the neck, Tooru obliges him. He rips open the gold package with his teeth and slides it down Tetsurou’s straining length, pinching the tip until it puckers up on its own, leaving a bit of space. While Tooru slathers a fair amount of lube onto his erection, Tetsurou focuses all of his attention on Hajime.

“Lift your hips up for me.” He asks, and Hajime does it without question. The fingers inside him disappear, but are quickly replaced with a warm tongue and smooth lips.

Hajime’s eyes pinch shut, moaning hard at the new sensation. Tetsurou eats him out slowly, kisses at his thighs every so often before circling his hole with his tongue. He works him open even more, alternating between his tongue and fingers. Hajime’s head lulls to the side, panting hard. The stupid movie is still on; bad sci-fi movie dialogue just barely drown out the wet noises Tetsurou’s mouth makes as he eats him out and their moans and hushed words.

Tetsurou lets up after a few minutes and hops off the couch. He runs down the hall to the bathroom, and they both hear the sink tap come on, followed by gurgling and a spit. He’s back between Hajime’s legs as fast as he left, pushing them back until Hajime’s knees are less than a foot from his face.

“Ready?” Tetsurou asks, already rubbing the head of his cock over Hajime’s hole. He drips a bit more lube down onto the both of them, to replace what had been rubbed or licked away previously.

“Did you like it?” Tooru asks, also having returned to his task of leaving the biggest hickey imaginable on Tetsurou’s neck. Tetsurou laughs. “Yeah, it was actually pretty good.”

The three of them share a quiet, heady laugh. It dissolves until a strangled moan on Hajime’s part, though, as Tetsurou carefully pushes inside him until his pelvis brushes Hajime’s asscheeks. He pistons his hips once roughly before stopping. He collapses slightly, down onto his forearms, bringing their faces close.

Lips meet between broken gasps and moans as Tetsurou starts to move. “Fuck, you feel so good,” Tetsurou pants against his lips, “I love you, baby.”

Hajime bites at his lips, kissing up until Tetsurou settles back to brace himself up properly. With one hand against the arm of the couch behind Hajime’s head, holding himself up and the other holding one of Hajime’s legs, Tetsurou rolls his hips into him at a steady pace, head lulling back as he groans Hajime’s name.

Hajime grips the couch cushion tightly for leverage, to help Tetsurou drive deeper inside of him. Their steadily escalating moans start to overpower the sound of gunfire on the screen, as does the sound of their skin slapping as Tetsurou starts to move in earnest.

In the meantime, Tooru settles next to his head, blocking the light the from the TV screen. He cups his face and pulls him in for a deep, needy kiss that is really more tongue than anything else. Tooru moans into his mouth nonetheless, licking and sucking at his bottom lip and against his tongue as he strokes himself off.

Tetsurou’s pace slows for a second before coming to a complete stop. He leans down to peck at Hajime’s chin, followed by Tooru’s collarbone, before sitting back on his folded legs. His cock slips out as he moves, and Hajime makes a noise of disapproval at the empty feeling.

“Relax,” Tetsurou says with a chuckle, “My arm was getting tired is all.”

He shuffles closer, dripping a bit more lube onto himself and onto Hajime. Tooru, meanwhile, wraps his fingers around Hajime’s neglected erection, massaging it firmly as Tetsurou slips back inside.

With the both of them working him, Hajime’s senses quickly fly into overdrive. He grabs at Tetsurou’s hips and then down to his ass, wordlessly begging for it harder. Tetsurou responds by pushing his legs back further, pistoning his hips faster in time with Tooru’s strokes, until sweat beads on his forehead under his fringe.

“Holy shit,” Hajime groans.

His body is on fucking _fire._ The warm pressure in his lower belly is building quickly, and when he glances down at himself, his cock is already leaking precome onto Tooru’s fingers and his stomach.

He drops his head back and pinches his eyes shut, drinking in the sounds. His harsh breaths, Tetsurou’s grunts and broken moans, and Tooru’s little words of encouragement to the both of them as they near their climaxes.

His comes first and it comes on hard, as soon as he starts fucking back against Tetsurou in a smooth, steadily rising gradient; the heat in his core pools there and creeps up his body and down his limbs and in a white-hot moment, they’re moving desperately against each other until Tetsurou is moaning into his neck and Hajime into his as they come together. He drives into him hard, riding out their orgasms, as Tooru milks his length in between their slicked abdomens.

“Goddamn,” Tetsurou moans into his neck, laughing and kissing at the warmed, hickey-covered flesh. Hajime kisses at his collarbone and neck, still reeling from the high.

“This is really hot, you guys, but I’d really love my hand back.” Tooru’s voice interjects after a beat. Tetsurou leans down to give Hajime a deep, indolent kiss before rubbing their noses together and pulling back. He flops back against the opposite cushion, still breathing hard but smiling faintly, watching in amusement a Tooru dangles his tired hand in front of him.

“Hrmm,” He grumbles.

“Did you come, Tooru?”

“No, not yet.”

They all look down at Tooru’s erection, neglected but still standing at attention. He brushes his fingers over the tip, shuddering.

“Come’ere, lemme do it for you.” Hajime slurs, still thoroughly fucked out. His limbs are barely functioning right now, but he reaches down and grips Tooru’s cock gently, beckoning Tooru over to him.

“Sit on his chest.” Tetsurou says, eyeing the two of them briefly as he reaches down to slide his condom off. He ties it off and tosses it on the floor next to him.

Tooru considers it for a second before standing up and joining them on the couch. He swings a leg over to straddle Hajime’s chest, balancing himself by gripping the back of the couch. Hajime pulls him closer, until the head of Tooru’s cock is resting by his chin. Tooru rolls forward onto his knees and props himself up on outstretched arms, his hips resting directly over Hajime’s face.

“Mm,” Tetsurou moans appreciatively, “This is a hell of a view.”

Tooru thrusts down gently, until his cockhead makes contact with Hajime’s lips. He takes him in quickly, bobbing his head as much as the angle will allow, but it’s more than enough. Tooru gasps his name loudly, humping downward in time with Hajime’s head movements.

He looks over his shoulder, just to make sure Tetsurou is still with them. He flashes him a cute smirk.

“How do we look, babe?”

Tetsurou smiles back, rolling onto his knees to half-stand behind Tooru. He leans in his ear, flicking his tongue over the shell of Tooru’s ear. “Like we have a perfectly good and _big_ California king down the hall in our bedroom and a brand new box of condoms sitting on the nightstand.”

 

*****

 

Hajime follows the roll of Tetsurou’s hips with his eyes and with his fingers hungrily.

He pushes his lube slicked fingers deeper inside with every slow thrust, until he falls in rhythm with the two of them. Tetsurou’s hand leaves its place on Tooru’s hip to pull Hajime closer to him; he throws his arm back as Hajime presses flush against him, turns his head back to catch Hajime’s lips in a bruising kiss. Hajime meets him eagerly, brushing his erection against Tetsurou’s asscheek, enjoying the stimulation of the bare, taut flesh bumping and rubbing against him.

He breaks the kiss to kiss at Tetsurou’s neck, biting hard at the spot where his neck and shoulder meet. The sudden pain, followed by sweet pleasure as Hajime kisses and sucks at the spot, only spurs Tetsurou into moving harder and faster. Tooru moans loudly in response, calling out Tetsurou’s name as he backs into him, meeting his thrusts half-way.

Two fingers eventually becomes three fingers, and the sudden feeling of fullness forces Tetsurou to slow his pace a bit. Hajime takes that chance to lean in and kiss at his jaw, murmuring a low ‘I love both of you, so much,’ as he massages and scissors his fingers, prepping Tetsurou.

When he starts to grind against his fingers, panting softly as he starts to fuck back into Tooru again, Hajime figures it’s time.

“Ready?” He asks over his shoulder. Tetsurou looks back and nods. Hajime stretches him for a bit longer as he slips a condom on; it takes a bit of finessing to open the package with his teeth and roll it on without dropping it, but he manages.

Hajime slips his fingers out and pours some more lube onto his length and then onto his fingers to slather more on Tetsurou’s ass.

“Fuck,” Tetsurou groans loudly when Hajime pushes the head in, “Wait, wait.”

Hajime pulls out hurriedly. “What, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, don’t worry,” Tetsurou says with a smile. He pushes Tooru down onto the bed, until he’s lying fully on his front. Tetsurou, in turn, occupies the space where Tooru just was, bracing himself on his hands and knees so Hajime can properly mount him.

“I feel like it’ll be more enjoyable if we’re all comfortable, is all.” Tetsurou says. He leans down to kiss at Tooru’s ear. “You okay?”

Tooru looks back with a smile. “Yeah, I’m alright like this. The friction feels good.”

He reaches over to jab Hajime in the leg. “Now you two better get moving before I lose it.”

He doesn’t have to ask twice.

Hajime starts to rock into Tetsurou, letting his hips circle in a smooth rhythm, enjoying the drag of his cock against the tight ring around him. He groans out a ‘god, you’re so fucking tight’ as Tetsurou resumes his motion as well, matching Hajime’s rolling thrusts with slow, serpentine undulations of his own. The silence of the room is broken by soft moans and gasps as they all start to move together as one, and it’s perfect. Hajime had envisioned it like this so many times, but his imagination can’t compare at all. It feels fucking incredible.

The sounds of harsh pants and moans escalates quickly once they set into their paces. Not content with simply lying on the bed being pounded into, Tooru raises himself up on his forearms and knees a fraction; just enough to give him some leverage as he starts meeting Tetsurou’s fast, mismatched thrusts halfway.

“F-fuck, I’m gonna...gonna...come already,” Tetsurou groans into his neck.

Hajime reaches over and buries his hand in Tetsurou’s fringe, and gives it a hard yank. Tetsurou’s loud cry only fuels him to drive into him harder. “What’s the matter,” He can’t resist teasing, “Being in the middle a little too much for you to handle?”

His taunt makes Tetsurou fall out of rhythm for a second; his hips jolt and buckle a few times before he finds his pace again. “Fuck off,” He says with a tired smile over his shoulder, “I’m getting it from both sides, okay? Can you, ah-nnhnn, can you blame me?”

No, he really can’t.

His orgasm looming overhead, Tetsurou’s pace starts to grow frantic. He pistons his hips hard into the both of them. Hajime can see his expression in the mirror of their dresser; if there’s anyone three steps from the gate tonight, it’s definitely him. His moans hitch and his eyes roll shut as he spills out, crumpling over Tooru as he rocks his hips in whatever direction will help him ride the high of his climax the longest. He slows for a second, trying to collect himself, before a slap on his thigh keeps him going.

“Please don’t stop, Tettsun, I’m so close,” Tooru moans out, still moving against him.

Hajime can feel his own orgasm coming on, too. He grips Tetsurou’s hips tightly as he fucks him, the sound of his sweat and lube-slicked skin driving him wild. He hears Tooru cry out suddenly, and the motion in their collective pelvic region becomes frantic once more for a few second as Tooru’s orgasm ripples through him and by extension, them.

Tooru collapses on the bed, still breathing hard but clearly satisfied.

Hajime had kind of hoped that they would all come together, but oh well. It’s not like this is the last time they’ll do it like this. He leans in Tetsurou’s ear nonetheless, smirking. “Way to go Tetsu, you came too early and ruined it.”

“Ruined what?” Tetsurou slurs, tossing a dirty look over his shoulder.

“I wanted us all to come together.”

“You should punish him.” Tooru chirps. How and when Tooru slid out from beneath them Hajime has no idea, but he’s lying up against the headboard, smiling devilishly at the two of them, Tetsurou especially.

Tetsurou smirks at that. “Heh, that’s funny coming from you, seeing as how _you’re_ usually the one who comes too early, Tooru.”

Hajime pulls him back harder to silence him, up until Tetsurou is on his knees in front of him and his chest is pressed flush against his back. “What’d you have in mind, Tooru?” He asks. He slows his pace until he comes to a complete stop. He’s close to his own orgasm, but he’s willing to stave off his climax for a bit to see what Tooru has in store.

With a decidedly wicked smile, Tooru slides off the bed and walks into their closet. He reappears a second later with a shiny red object in his hand. He hops back onto the bed just as he finishes stuffing new batteries into it.

“Is that what I think it is?” He asks. Tooru nods slowly. “Sure is.”

“Fuck,” Tetsurou half-moans, half-whines.

“Keep going, Iwa-chan,” Tooru instructs, and Hajime nods. He grips Tetsurou’s hips and fucks back into him, albeit at a slightly slower pace. Tetsurou buckles in his grip, both from the drag of his cock inside him and from the the glint in Tooru’s eyes as he kneels in front of him, slipping his condom off and tossing it aside.

“Don’t act like you’re not excited for this,” He quips, pulling Tetsurou into a deep but brief kiss, “Don’t you want Iwa-chan to see you come completely undone?”

Tooru turns the vibrator on, to the lowest setting, and starts to tease Tetsurou’s half-hard cock with it. Tetsurou lets out a strangled moan and starts to buck against Tooru’s hand. The sudden movement also pushes Hajime closer to the edge. His rhythm grows desperate and unsteady; he starts to pound into Tetsurou again, panting his name. The sound of the vibrator switching settings and growing louder is much more arousing than he ever expected it to be.

Tetsurou practically melts against him, mumbling incoherently between choked moans. Tooru grips both the vibrator and his cock firmly in his hand, massaging it against the underside and the tip.

“Oh, god,” Tetsurou cries out, writhing in Hajime’s grip. He’s almost fully hard again, from what Hajime can see.

_Ah, so Tetsurou’s into overstimulation, too, huh?_

Tetsurou is clutching at his arm so tightly his nails are leaving marks, but that pain barely registers against the pressure slowly building in his body. Barely registers against Tetsurou’s increasingly loud moans and Tooru’s dirty whispers. The vibrations are pretty powerful; he can almost feel them as they ripple through Tetsurou’s lower body. His eyes are pinched shut, reveling in the intense, borderline painful stimulation.  

And, _fuck,_ does it feel good for Hajime, too. Tetsurou’s body clenches tight around his length as he continues driving into him, already close to another powerful orgasm, and this time, Hajime feels like he’s gonna be right there with him.

Tooru pulls away for a second to lick at the tip of Tetsurou’s leaking cock, lapping up the drop of precome that appears at the small opening before taking it in his mouth. He hums enthusiastically as he sucks him off, looking up at the two of them flirtatiously.

“Tooru,” Tetsurou moans out, grabbing at Tooru’s hair, his shoulder, wherever he can touch, “Please.”

Tooru, however, isn’t quick to oblige him. He sucks harder on Tetsurou’s cock, brushing over the ultra-sensitive flesh with his teeth until Tetsurou is in fucking shambles against Hajime. Hajime can see how much he’s enjoying himself.

Tooru finally pops off and presses the vibrator back against the underside of his erection, working it up and down the shaft slowly, teasing it over the flushed cockhead until it beads with precome again. Tetsurou starts to fuck against it, his orgasm coming on fast, and his rocking once against starts pushing Hajime closer to bliss. Tooru sets them up for their release; the vibrator switches one more time to an even faster setting, and he rubs it harder against Tetsurou’s cockhead.

It’s only a moment until Tetsurou trembles in Hajime’s grip and comes with a loud cry; his come spills out in thick spurts over Tooru’s hand and onto the bed. Hajime kisses at his neck and shoulder, still panting hard, thrusting up into the spasming muscles of Tetsurou’s body. The heightened crescendo is enough to have him seeing white. He fucks into Tetsurou roughly, pushing him down onto the bed next to Tooru as his orgasm hits him. Hajime throws his head back, grunting Tetsurou’s name as he spills over for the second time. Tetsurou matches him thrust for thrust, and they ride it out together until they collapse in a heap on their now soiled sheets.  

“Wow,”Tooru breathes, clicking the vibrator off. The room is suddenly eerily quiet, aside from the sounds of them trying to catch their collective breaths.

“I didn’t know you guys were into toys,” Hajime mumbles after a while.

“We only got into them pretty recently,” Tooru says, settling between Tetsurou’s legs, “Like right before we all started going out as a threesome.”

The vibrator clicks on once more as Tooru smiles. “And I’m not through with _you_ yet, Mr. I-Come-Too-Early.”

He reaches down and teases Tetsurou’s cock a little bit more. He presses it hard into the softened flesh until Tetsurou’s head jerks to the side and his back arches up off the bed. His mouth hangs wide open, his breath coming out in dogged pants between strangled, pitchy noises and guttural moans.

Hajime has never seen him like this; so raw, so visceral. He slides closer, until he is next to Tetsurou’s head, completely entranced by his boyfriend’s delirious writhing.

“You really like that, don’t you?” Hajime whispers in his ear.

Tetsurou’s head lulls over, so they’re face to face. “I love it."

The vibrator gets louder suddenly, and almost instantly, Tetsurou is screaming, curling up tightly. But Tooru doesn’t let up until Tetsurou’s whole body is shaking and he’s begging Tooru to turn it off.

It clicks off.

Tooru tosses it aside and crawls up to the two of them; he first leans down and gives Tetsurou a deep, firm kiss as he brushes his fingers over his hyper-sensitive cock once last time, licking against the faint, shaky smile Tetsurou gives him. When they pull apart, he shifts over to Hajime and pulls him into a kiss as well, though theirs is a little bit more tender.

Hajime rolls over onto his side once the kiss breaks and stuffs his arm under his pillow. He punches it a couple times to fluff it the way he wants it before resting his head. He reaches over and runs his hand up and down Tooru’s side, smiling at the little noises of appreciation Tooru makes in response.

“That was hot,” He whispers. Hajime feels a tug on his dick and looks down. Tooru slowly slips the soiled condom off and ties it off for him with a tired smile. He sits up and tosses it into the bin next to their bed before lying down and snuggling in between them.

“Tettsun, are you okay over there? You’re really quiet.”

“...I feel like a bowl of jello...” They both hear him mumble before a wayward arm juts up into the air and falls over Tooru’s hip. The rest of him follows soon after, slowly but surely, until Tetsurou comes fully into view. He rests his chin in the sharp crook of Tooru’s shoulder and neck, eyes drooping shut.

“How was that for our first time together?” He asks, voice already heavy with exhaustion. He nips playfully at Tooru’s ear. “Good, I hope.”

“It was great. You two are perfect. Although,” Hajime sits up on his elbow, something dawning on him as he stares down at Tooru. “I feel like it was me and Tetsu getting most of the action.”

Tetsurou’s face blanks for a moment as he thinks, before his eyes pop open. “Huh, I think you’re right.”

“I’m fine,” Tooru assures them, trying to look at Tetsurou over his shoulder, “I’m tired, but I had fun.”

Hajime slides closer, still smiling as his fingers wrap around Tooru’s half-hard cock. “No, no, we definitely didn’t lavish you with the same amount of attention that you gave both of us tonight,” He murmurs as he leans in for a kiss. Tooru lets out a little ‘mmph’ as Hajime’s tongue licks at his lips, effectively silencing any complaint.

“And we know how much you just _love_ attention,” Tetsurou husks from behind him, already reaching for the half-empty bottle of lubricant, as well as another condom.

“Well, you’re not wrong about that. But I don’t think I can go another round,” Tooru whines, “I have to work tomorrow morning, you guys.”

“Yeah, because ‘punishing’ me was such back-breaking labor,” Tetsurou drawls, “You were so eager before, why don’t we show Hajime just what it is _you’re_ into, hm?”

“Tett-tettsun,” Tooru whimpers softly, wriggling between them.

“We can do it slow,” Hajime says, kissing at his neck before flipping him around so that Tooru is facing Tetsurou instead of him. Tetsurou hands him the lube and the condom. “If you really don’t want to, we don’t have to, but,” He brushes his fingers over Tooru’s still slick hole, “I haven’t gotten to fuck you yet, though.”

Tooru shudders. “Iwa-chan…”

Tetsurou’s fingers curl around his shaft, stroking it gently. He leans closer and noses Tooru’s cheek. “Yeah, and I rarely get to see you two go at it. I wanna watch.”

Tooru grinds against Hajime’s fingers, gasping quietly, chest rising and falling faster as Hajime fingers him, keeping him stretched open. Tetsurou dips down to slant his lips against Tooru’s, catching them in a soft but heated kiss. He drinks in all the little noises he makes, smiling against Tooru’s mouth as he pumps him a bit harder. Until Tooru is wide awake again.

The kiss breaks on a moan; Tooru falls away to drop his head back onto his pillow, eyes pinched shut as Hajime pushes into him in one swift motion.

“Your recovery time is very impressive,” Tetsurou comments, and Hajime gives him a smirk.

He pulls Tooru’s leg up and tugs it back so that it rests over his hips. He slide down a few inches, enough to give himself more room. It’s a little more difficult to thrust while lying on his side, but he had said it would be slow this time around, so he rocks against Tooru instead, kisses at his arm and neck, moaning praises against his skin.

It’s when Tooru reaches back and grabs a hold of his ass, begging him to move faster that Tetsurou suggests they switch positions.

“Get on your knees,” He murmurs, still stroking Tooru off slowly.

Hajime nods and shifts to sit up on his knees, taking Tooru’s leg up over his hips. He slides back in with a shaky groan, quickly resuming his fast pace.

“Iwa-chan, shit,” Tooru moans, gripping at Hajime’s arm to brace himself.

“And to think, you wanted to go to sleep,” Tetsurou teases. Tooru yanks him back down for another messy kiss, “You, shut up.”

He urges Tetsurou down when they pull apart. “Want your mouth,” He mumbles, already in shambles and nearing his climax. Tetsurou pecks him on the lips. “Do you? Well then, ask me properly.”

Tooru swallows. “Please, use your mouth on me.” He chokes out after a second, cheeks rosy. Tetsurou flashes Hajime the cheekiest grin he’s ever seen, and in that instant he understands _exactly_ what Tooru likes. It shouldn’t be as much of a surprise as it is, really.

“Good boy,” Tetsurou says, chuckling. He tilts Tooru’s chin up for a rough kiss before pushing him back down onto the pillow. He sits up and moves down on the bed, leans over to take Tooru’s cock in his mouth. He focuses strictly on the purpled cockhead, cheeks tight and his head bobbing fast, working with his hand what he can’t cover with his mouth.  

It doesn’t take long after that.

Tooru comes with a deep, breathy moan into the pillow, his body going completely rigid. Hajime follows a few seconds later, hips flying into Tooru’s until his orgasm washes over him with a quiet grunt and a shaky ‘fuck’.

Tetsurou continues to milk his length even after Tooru collapses onto his back, totally spent. He  swallows every last drop, humming deep down Tooru’s length as he takes it in to the back of his throat one more time.

“Ah, Tettsun,” He gasps, his fingers lacing in Tetsurou’s hair.

“Let me see,” Hajime’s voice cuts in. Tetsurou pulls away, finally letting Tooru properly relax. Tetsurou pokes his tongue out so Hajime can see the last little bits of whitish fluid before he swallows it.

“Sexy,” Hajime laughs.

They both curl up to the third member of their trio, who is already well on his way to passing out, one on each side.

“I love you two,” Tooru mumbles sleepily. Soft snores soon follow, and the two remaining members laugh softly.

“Tetsu, can you get the light?” Hajime whispers as he slides the condom off and tosses it in the bin.

“Mm.”

The light shuts off, plunging the room into comfortable darkness. There is some shifting around until they settle in, wrapped around each other. It’s silent for a bit until,

“I love the both of you, so, so much.” Tetsurou’s voice floats through the darkness, and it brings a smile to Hajime’s face.

“Me too.”

He reaches over Tooru’s bare hip to caress Tetsurou’s side affectionately. “I know we’re all still getting used to this, but I feel like things will fall into place just fine, don’t you?”

“Yeah, they will.” A dreamy sigh. “They already are.”

**Author's Note:**

> side note: In case anyone is wondering or confused, yes I did reference What Happens at Parties in this fic, but with the headcanon slightly altered to suit my needs for this fic lol 
> 
> Comments and Kudos fuel me~~~
> 
> Wanna talk more? Don't be shy! Or if you're livetweetin' this bitch, hmu on twitter! @sushib0mb
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
